Shape of my heart
by DiamondEyes94
Summary: Hiccup battles the Red Death and almost loses his life in the process, awakening emotions in Astrid she never knew she had. They then confess their feelings in the aftermath. OneShot. Hiccstrid.


**A/N: I do not own HTTYD. This was a One Shot I decided to try out while listening to an old song. Cookies for those who can correctly point out which was the other song by the same band that has lyrics in here!**

 _He stared at the abomination of nature before him. It was easily the size of a mountain, could fly, and breathed fire. Any sane mortal in its presence should be shaking uncontrollably from fear._

 _But he wasn't normal. He never was. He was a born hiccup. A freak of nature, one supposedly weaker than an ordinary person._

 _And he was going to fight this thing._

 _"You ready bud?" He asked his Night Fury friend, Toothless._

 _*Warble*_

 _"Let's do this then."_

0000000000

Astrid stared at the bloody, battered form of Hiccup in the Night Fury's embrace. She could hardly register the fact that he was victorious in his battle, only fear, worry and horror filled her.

"No no no no, this can't be happening. Please tell me he's alright. He can't die now, not when...when..."

She rushed over to him, kneeling over him with tears in her eyes, praying to every God she knew of to let him be alright.

"Hiccup, please, if you can hear me, you have to stay. You can't go just yet, not when I've finally come to realize how amazing you are. I've missed so much time I could have spent to know you; I won't make that mistake again. So please, you can't go yet. You have to stay, because...because I love you." She confessed the feelings he had stirred within that night after the amazing flight he took her on, where he opened up a whole new world of possibilities to her and showed her a side of him nobody ever knew about. She couldn't be bothered that everyone could hear her, because she fully intended to build an official relationship with him if he pulled through this ordeal. If he didn't, well, she didn't want to think about it. Worse come to worse, she would never marry.

"A-astriiid." Hiccup croaked out.

Astrid looked up in shock.

"H-hiccup?"

"I...* _cough_ * - I'm sorry. D-dont cry. Please forgive me. S-stay with me, hold me, I need you to lighten up this darkness that's threatening to swallow me."

She held onto him as they mounted Stormfly and flew back to Berk, then stayed by his side as Gothi treated his wounds. Somewhere along the way he passed out from exhaustion, but Gothi assured her that he would be fine. She was adamant on sticking by his side, to make up for lost time.

It was 2 days later when he woke up. The first thing he noticed as his senses began to function was how sore he felt, followed by the light weight on his chest and left arm. Opening his eyes, he found a head of blonde hair resting on his chest. He smiled endearingly as she drooled onto his tunic, seemingly dead to the world. However, she seemed to have sensed his awakening, and whipped her head around to face him with wide eyes.

"Hiccup! You're finally back to the world of the living!" She exclaimed.

"Why yes milady, that I am."

* _Wham_!*

"That's for scaring me! What were you thinking, going up against that monster alone?! You almost died you idiot! Do you any idea how frightened I was?!"

"OW! Why is it always vio-"

Soft lips pressed against his, effectively cutting him off. After a brief moment of shock, he responded, melting into the kiss. After their deep kiss, they pulled away for air. Hiccup took a deep breath, and spilled.

"Well, looking back on the things I've done, I guess I was just trying to be someone, anyone, but 'Hiccup the Useless'. I wanted to be recognized, cause maybe then you might, I dunno, take some notice of me, maybe even like me. I've had a crush on you for the longest time, since I first laid my eyes on you. I knew you were out of my league, so I played my part and kept you in the dark. That stunt, although not entirely, was one of those things I felt compelled to do, to gain some recognition or die trying. This is my confession; I've got nothing to hide anymore. I don't know where to start, but to show you the shape of my heart."

After baring his mind, heart and soul to Astrid, he stared down at his lap, still insecure after being alone, neglected and abused for years. She felt her heart break a little at the sight, wishing he didn't have to go through all he did, wishing she had been there for him earlier. _He's still afraid I might reject him,_ she realized.

"Babe, that's all in the past. Ever since that night, I decided I don't care who you are, where you're from or what you did; I would love you as long as you loved me too. No, I will not regret this. The only regret I have is that I wasted all those years without having such an amazing person like you by my side.

 _(Time skip)_

"Dada!" the little bundle of joy cried out from Astrid's arms.

Hiccup had just finished his day of chief-ing, and though he was thoroughly exhausted after dealing with all the boar-headed Hairy Hooligans, he immediately felt energized after hearing his daughter calling for him.

"Yeap, that's me! Dada is back! Did you miss me?" Hiccup asked as his daughter while peppering her little baby face with light kisses, causing her to shriek and wiggle excitedly.

 _It had been 10 years. 10 years since Hiccup rode Toothless and engaged into battle with the Red Death. 10 years since his near death experience. 10 years since they openly declared their love for each other. He had found Valka, his mother, on one of his mapping expeditions, and brought her back to Berk. Stoick then decided to retire early and catch up with the wife he thought he had lost forever, leaving Hiccup to take over as chief. Now, Hiccup and Astrid were happily married and had a daughter of their own._

That night, as they cuddled in bed after making passionate love, Astrid was reminiscing.

"Well babe, I guess I now know the shape of your heart."

 **I'm not too sure what to think about this one shot, but I did put quite some effort into trying to make it work. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


End file.
